


Gendry's last

by Pengi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ep 8x02, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: It's Arya's first time but in reality it's Gendry whose world is being shattered by their intimacy.





	Gendry's last

She's so wet and small in his hands. 

Her skin is soft but not as soft as he imagined it to be. Still it's a striking contrast to his own callused hands. Gendry can feel her scars and they lay heavy on his soul. Where were he when she needed him, when she was hurt? He was supposed to protect her.

Gendry couldn't even protect her from himself. From having her maidenhood taken by a bastard from Flea Bottom in a dark corner of her father's castle. If she asked and he had any decency - he should've turned her down. But the thing is, she didn't ask, she demanded.

Arya Stark owned him body and soul for all these years and today she decided to claim what is rightfully hers. 

His cock is harder than it ever was. His heart is fuller than he thought was possible.

Her kisses are sweet but taste like blood and steel at the same time. Her touch is killing him. Hand on his cock is firm and sure when she guides him towards the hot wetness between her legs. More than anything in the world Gendry wants to move, thrust his hips up, fill her to the brim, but he knows it's not what should be done. She's not some whore he bought or common girl he seduced. She's his everything and it's her first time, it should be on her own terms. So he keeps his body still while she lowers herself on his throbbing erection. His hands find hers so they could interlace their fingers.

Gendry can't take his eyes off her face. He wants to see her, memorize her. He knows already she'd be his last whether he dies tomorrow or not. He won't be able to climb into a bed with someone else, not after being here, now, underneath her. 

It's almost a religious experience to him. Arya is his miracle. She came back from the dead after he spent years trying to get over losing her. She was on his mind night and day. He shared his life with her in his fantasies, coming up with all sorts of adventures they might have. In some of them they died heroically, in others grew old together. Sometimes he was her loyal servant and protector but most of the times they were lovers. All those lives he imagined were his way of coping with reality where Arya was gone forever.

How can there ever be another when his hearts deepest secret and greatest desire came to life? No one can possibly be tempting enough to make him forget about this night. 

When Arya finally bottoms up and squeezes around him he's shaking and falling apart. She's so incredibly tight. Her breaths are moving when she breathes. Gendry would've played with her nipples but holding hands feels more alluring at the moment. 

Her movements are languid when she rolls her hips, slowly at first but then faster and faster until she's riding him in earnest. He can't help but call her name over and over again, like a prayer.

He squeezes her hands when he feels like he's close. He can't come yet! He can't! Gendry closes his eyes and tries to think of something else. Something other that Arya. He fails miserably. 

He frees his hands just in time to grab her hips and lift them so he could slip away from her body and then he's coming, coating his stomach and her inner thighs. Arya seems to protest but he quickly turns them over and kisses her as his hand slides between her legs. Thank gods he knows how to find the spot that will bring her pleasure. Her folds are wet and swollen, her clit is tiny under his thumb. He rubs it and swallows her moans. 

Arya's clawing at his back as she orgasms. He continues to pet her until she's pushing his hand away, overstimulated and sated. Gendry licks his fingers clean, enjoying her taste. 

He was never particularly lucky but this, this is the gift he never expected to receive. 

Arya is so beautiful right now, flustered and disheveled, lips kiss-swollen and red. She smells like sex and it's so easy to imagine that she belongs to him. That they belong together. 

"Thank you," he says and kisses her hand. He's not afraid to die now, it can't possibly get better than this. 

"Don't you dare die on me!" says Arya furiously.

Shit. Did he say that out loud? 

"Promise me you'll survive," sounds more like a threat than a request.

"I promise."

"Good. Now get some rest before the battle."

He didn't meant to fall asleep but his eyes shut down on their own accord. 

Gendry wakes up alone. It's probably for the best. If he woke up with Arya by his side the temptation to beg her to run away with him and hide somewhere safe would've been too strong. She would've hated him for being a coward. But now his only chance to see Arya again is to survive. 

So survive he will.


End file.
